


Encore

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo has the most perfect lips, the deepest throat and he looks absolutelygorgeousdown on his knees with tears filling his glassy eyes as Chanyeol fucks his mouth like there's no tomorrow.





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally Chansoo Week!!! Yayyy!!! Happy Chansoo Week, ya nasties!!!!
> 
> I feel like I should point out that this is NOT related to any of the "official" prompts because I couldn't really come up with much for those considering that I didn't really have the time. But I still wanted to celebrate chansoo week so I dug up a few other WIPs I had and decided to post those instead!!!
> 
> These WIPs are actually inspired by random tags generated by the [AO3 Tag Generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094) so yeah... the tag for this was **Drunk punk-rock facefucking** :)
> 
> Heh. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo has the most perfect lips, the deepest throat and he looks absolutely _gorgeous_ down on his knees with tears filling his glassy eyes as Chanyeol fucks his mouth like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Chanyeol grips the back of Kyungsoo’s head with both of his hands and bucks his hips forward relentlessly, relishing in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s throat convulsing around his cock as he fucks in deeper and deeper; thrusts sloppy and rough.  
  
Kyungsoo moans around his cock, the vibrations making Chanyeol’s eyes roll back into his head.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , babe,” Chanyeol curses, hips stuttering as he shoves Kyungsoo’s head down forcefully until Kyungsoo’s plump lips are stretched wide, _so wide_ , around the base of his thick cock and his nose pressed up against Chanyeol’s shaved pelvic region, cock throbbing as it’s engulfed by the tight wet heat of Kyungsoo’s throat.  
  
Kyungsoo gags, nails scraping against the top of Chanyeol’s thighs as tears spill over his flushed cheeks. He swallows around Chanyeol’s dick, breathing in harshly through his nose as he struggles to break free from Chanyeol’s hold, knees sliding against the tacky carpet of their dressing room. Chanyeol throws his legs over Kyungsoo’s shoulders and crosses his knees behind Kyungsoo’s neck to lock him in place as he grinds against Kyungsoo’s face, hips nearly lifting off the lumpy couch he’s sprawled out on.  
  
Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo squirm as he braces his hands against the couch, just beside Chanyeol’s bare ass, and tries to push himself away, lashes sticky with tears. He holds Kyungsoo in place for a second longer before he lets him go, legs slipping off his narrow shoulders even if he keeps his hands fisted in Kyungsoo’s hair.  
  
Kyungsoo splutters and gasps as he sits back on his haunches, strands of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Chanyeol’s cock where it rests against his thigh, the rest of it dribbling down his chin and his neck, making a mess. _A pretty mess_ Chanyeol thinks.  
  
“You okay, Soo?” He asks, caressing the back of his boyfriend’s head with his hands, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s damp hair. He knows Kyungsoo can take all of this and _more_ – it’s not the first time that Chanyeol’s fucked his face after all, and it’s definitely not the first time he’s been this rough either – but that doesn’t mean he can’t worry. Kyungsoo is so soft and delicate, so _tiny_ in comparison to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol always has this nagging fear in the back of his mind that he may accidentally _break_ him if he isn’t careful enough.  
  
“‘m fine,” Kyungsoo croaks, voice low and scratchy, and Chanyeol can’t help the way his dick jumps at how wrecked Kyungsoo sounds, precum oozing out the tip and trailing down the inside of his thigh.  
  
Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he catches his breath, fluttering his wet lashes when Chanyeol rubs at his tear stained cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

 

There's a sudden loud knock on the door and Kyungsoo's eyes fly open, startled. Chanyeol only clicks his tongue in annoyance and glares at the closed door.

 

" _Hurry the fuck up you horndogs_ !" Baekhyun calls out loudly, pounding on the door again. "We've got 5 minutes till we have to be on stage. You better be done fucking Kyungsoo by then or I swear to God, you dumb _fuck_ , I'll get Jongin to replace you."

 

"He can't even play the drums!" Chanyeol yells back indignantly, completely ignoring the rest of Baekhyun's statement.

 

" _Exactly_!" Baekhyun screeches, rapping his knuckles on the door obnoxiously as Chanyeol splutters.

  


Kyungsoo rolls his eyes from where he's kneeling on the floor in between Chanyeol's spread thighs and leans forward to lap at the head of his dick, licking up the precum gathered there. He doesn't even feel inclined to participate in this conversation; it's between frontman and drummer after all and Kyungsoo's just a groupie. Or that's what Baekhyun likes to call him. Chanyeol calls him his lucky charm, says he needs Kyungsoo to be present at their gigs for moral support and honestly, Kyungsoo would do anything for him because _fuck_ , he _loves_ him so _damn_ _much_.

  


"You better be quick, asshole," Baekhyun yells once more before they hear his footsteps echoing down the corridor outside, growing faint the further he walks away from the dressing room.

  


Chanyeol turns back to Kyungsoo with a pout on his face, cheeks flushed and annoyance clear to read in the slant of his brows. He blinks at Kyungsoo, watches his boyfriend lick at his dick like he's fucking tasting a lollipop or some shit; enthusiastically lapping and slurping at his aching cock like it's the only thing he ever wants to taste for the rest of his life.

 

"Need to hurry babe," he tells Kyungsoo, reaches out to slide one hand back into his hair and hold him still, afraid he'll come too fast otherwise. Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance but obliges and pulls back, lets Chanyeol have control.

 

Chanyeol grabs his dick with his free hand and pushes Kyungsoo's head forward, just enough so that he can run the tip of his dick against Kyungsoo's plump red lips, smearing precum all over his pretty cocksucking mouth. He sighs, relaxing against the backrest of the couch.

 

"Gonna fuck your mouth," he tells Kyungsoo, pushing against his lips until the swollen head of his dick slips in before he pulls out again. Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

"That's exactly what you were doing before we were interrupted," he deadpans and Chanyeol doesn't think there's anything funny in his statement but he laughs anyways. Maybe it's because of the alcohol he chugged earlier or maybe it's because his hormones are whack. Either way, he doesn't really care.

 

"Think we can get back to it then?" He slurs, trying to sound cocky and seductive but probably falling just short. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but nods, shifting on his knees to get a little more comfortable before he opens his mouth and sticks his pink tongue out, looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes, gaze expectant as he braces his palms on Chanyeol's thighs.

 

Chanyeol groans and slaps his dick against Kyungsoo's tongue repeatedly before he thrusts forward without warning, pushing in slowly to let Kyungsoo get used to the stretch again.

 

Kyungsoo's hums, content, and Chanyeol bites his lips when he feels Kyungsoo's throat convulse around the head of his cock, gag reflex kicking in before Kyungsoo forces himself to relax so that Chanyeol can push in deeper.

 

Chanyeol does just that; thrusts his cock into Kyungsoo's mouth, feeds it down his throat until his balls are pressed up against Kyungsoo's chin.

 

Kyungsoo breaths in through his nose, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Chanyeol's cock because there's not much he can do apart from that; mouth stretched wide, stuffed full of dick.

 

"You ready?" Chanyeol asks, threading his other hand through Kyungsoo's hair as well. Kyungsoo squeezes Chanyeol's thigh softly, a sign, an okay.

 

Chanyeol nods and pulls out, feeling the muscles of Kyungsoo's throat work around his cock as he does so.

 

"Tap twice if you want me to stop, 'kay?" He looks into Kyungsoo's lidded eyes, feels Kyungsoo squeeze his thigh once more; harder, insistent, _impatient_.

  


That's all the encouragement Chanyeol needs.

  


He pushes back into Kyungsoo's mouth in one fluid motion, pushing Kyungsoo's head forward to meet his thrust. Kyungsoo gags around him, moans brokenly as his nose bumps into Chanyeol's pelvis. He digs his nails into Chanyeol's thighs, braces himself as Chanyeol keeps going.

  


Chanyeol fucks into the sloppy warmth of Kyungsoo's mouth roughly, picking up the pace when he _feels_ , more than hears, Kyungsoo moan encouragingly around his cock as it glides in and out of his mouth. Chanyeol forces Kyungsoo's head down everytime he fucks forward, moans wantonly when he feels Kyungsoo struggle to take him, saliva dribbling down his chin as he lets Chanyeol fuck his face.

 

"Close, baby," Chanyeol gasps out, hips stuttering, pace faltering, grip almost painfully tight in Kyungsoo's hair. "'M s-so clo– _fuck_! So c-close…"

 

Kyungsoo moans weakly in response, pursing his lips to create more friction.

 

Chanyeol's pace is turns frantic the closer he gets; stomach clenching as he feels that familiar, sinful warmth unfurl within him, coursing through his veins. His balls tighten, toes curl against the carpet as he looks down at Kyungsoo and takes in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend looking utterly wrecked; cheeks flushed red and tear-stained, jet-black hair matted to his forehead, lips and chin shiny with spit and Chanyeol's precum.

 

Kyungsoo looks as dazed as Chanyeol feels, round eyes hazy and unfocused as he obligingly lets Chanyeol fuck his throat. Lets Chanyeol _use_ him.

  


Chanyeol throws his head back, whimpers as he squeezes his eyes shut and tugs on Kyungsoo's hair, forcing him down all the way, once, twice, thrice – until the delicious slick friction against his cock becomes too much to take and his orgasm crashes down on him. He holds Kyungsoo against his hips as he spills his load down his throat, moaning loudly when he hears Kyungsoo splutter and choke. He can feel the cum that Kyungsoo fails to swallow trickle out the sides of Kyungsoo's bruised mouth and over his balls.

 

He grinds against Kyungsoo's face, riding out his orgasm, spots dancing behind his eyelids, heart hammering in his chest as he struggles to catch his breath.

 

Kyungsoo makes a sound of protest and shifts from side to side until Chanyeol drops his hands from Kyungsoo's head and lets him pull away. His softening dick slips out of Kyungsoo's mouth easily (but it still twitches in interest as he watches Kyungsoo cough before he desperately sucks air into his lungs).

 

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks softly, too blissed out to move just yet. Kyungsoo looks up at him with tears hanging off his lashes and cum trailing down his chin, and nods.

 

Chanyeol smiles, sighs in relief as he sinks back into the cushions.

 

"Want me to get you off?" He asks softly, gestures at Kyungsoo to get up off the floor.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and leans forward to lick Chanyeol's balls clean, effectively cutting off whatever it was he was about to say. Chanyeol whines when Kyungsoo sucks his balls into his mouth but he doesn't stop him either.

 

"You can get me off later," Kyungsoo tells him when he pulls back, voice ridiculously hoarse, sending shivers down Chanyeol's spine. "I'll finger myself open for you, get myself nice and loose so that the moment your set is done you can bend me over one of the amps backstage and fuck me stupid. Right there in the open for everyone to see."

 

Chanyeol whines, _wants_ . He knows Kyungsoo isn't as brazen or shameless to let that happen and _hell_ , he isn't nearly generous enough to let people catch even the barest glimpse of his perfect Kyungsoo _– his boyfriend –_ but the mental image he manages to conjure up is better than any fucking porno on the internet and Chanyeol really really _wants_.

 

"But for now," Kyungsoo continues as he stands up on shaky legs, visible tent in the front of his tight leather pants. He wipes Chanyeol's cum off his chin and slips his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean as he holds Chanyeol's eager gaze.

 

"For now," he says after he pulls his fingers out of his mouth, thick lips parting around them with a smack. "You gotta hurry up and get your ass on stage or Baek really will get Jongin to replace you."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol makes it just on time, legs wobbly, dyed silver hair a mess and – unbeknownst to him – fly undone as he rushes out on stage and plops into the seat behind his kit, spinning his custom made drum sticks in between his fingers before he taps out a beat for Yixing and Sehun (and eventually Baekhyun) to follow along to.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited because it's been a long day and I am _very_ tired but I will edit it tomorrow. I guess.


End file.
